Why Me?
by aero13
Summary: When my character is sent to an Alternate Naruto Dimension, she just wants to drink by herself at her normal bar but finds herself dealing with an intact Uchiha clan. Who also really wants her on ANBU Team One after her first temporary mission with them. A probably short story that is rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! I know. I haven't updated in like forever. Life has led me down a strange path and I have come back to enjoy writing and reading Fanfiction again. So here we are.

I will be going over my older stories and try to fix them up. It's painful to read some of them hahaha...

This is just a small idea that I wanted to get off my chest. It uses my Original Character from "Me in Naruto?" but in a different story line. It's not going to be super long if I can help it. Just a random little idea I wanted to write and have been working on for a little while.

So, please enjoy! And know that I am trying to get back into my other stories to fix them up a little and add on. Hopefully I can finish them without them dragging on forever.

Nothing makes me as sad as when I read a great story with no ending.

* * *

I was at my usual bar, in my usual spot. Wondering just how I got here. It was… magic? A different dimension? I… I have no idea.

All I do know is that I'm still twenty-one, in some demented Naruto universe where the Uchiha Massacre never happened. So, fuck me, right?

 _' **Hey. You might want to slow down, kit.** '_ My demon-spirit spoke up, sounding concerned.

 _'I'll be fine, Nekero.'_ I drained my beer, signaling for the bartender to bring another. He gave me a look but shrugged once I slapped down an extra tip. _'Besides, what can happen in Konoha?'_

I held onto the glass bottle, afraid that at any moment that I would go back, or whatever this was would end.

It was amazing that they even let me enroll as a nin, someone seemingly not from here at all. They were almost too trusting… But I had the backing of the people that found me that first day.

I got a lot of weird looks when I started showing up around Konoha freely. With no ANBU guards following me. They had been instructed to tail me at least until I was Chūnin. They rotated each week, so I couldn't get a good read on them. I could tell a few of them, but the others were difficult to get a good feel for. Of course, they were good at hiding their chakara. But I was getting better at finding them. They never really stopped following me. The only time they were gone was when I was in the shower really… or changing. At least they had some decency to leave me alone for that short while.

And of course, I had to go through the ranks like normal. But after the first year I was already a Jōnin. I picked up Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu quickly. And was known to be deadly with both. I had a bounty on my head, even if it was a small one. Not enough to get me into too much trouble, but just enough to put my face out there.

Thankfully, I wasn't sent on very many seduction missions. I got one maybe every few months, if that. I could tell those that went on them regularly. They were fried, their eyes glazed over most of the time. I let myself shiver once, remembering _that_ one mission.

My missions were mostly search and recover. Or to provide back up when a mission goes wrong. I see the after math of some particularly gruesome missions. It's… tough… I have seen many of my close comrades laid out, sometimes with pieces missing, sometimes only a limb is left.

A long sigh passed my lips. With a swig, my beer was gone. It was replaced quickly, and I nodded my thanks.

I thought for a second. What number was this?

With a shrug, I tipped it back, and downed half of it. I think this was my eighteenth but who was really counting?

I didn't feel someone come up behind me until they had their hand on my shoulder. I froze, bottle to my lips.

"You okay? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be drinking alone."

I turned, placing my drink on the counter. Who the fuck is this?

"Name's Uchiha Shisui. You know, the best Uchiha to ever live."

"Shit, are you a mind reader?"

He laughed, hard enough that his head shook, causing his curls to bounce.

"No, you asked who I was, sweetness." He glanced down to the beer, eye brow quirked. "Maybe you should head home."

I snarled, and stood up, coming face to… chest… Damn he was tall.

Another laugh rippled through him. "Well, thank you."

I tilted my head up, and dug my finger into his chest. "L-look here, Uch-Uchiha." I jabbed him with every word, feeling more and more sober. "I am perfectly fine. I'm here to drink and enjoy myself."

He stood there, not saying anything for a few seconds. I swayed slightly on my feet, my head was swimming. I had to sit back down, unable to stand up anymore. This was going to be a bitch tomorrow.

His dark eyes looked me up and down, a dangerous glint in them. He bent down, and we were gone faster than I could blink.

We landed in a field. Well, I was sprawled on my stomach, he landed on his feet gracefully. Asshole.

I raised up to yell at him, only to pause, stomach lurching. I hurled everything in my stomach. Somehow, thankfully, my hair was not getting in on the action.

I groaned, a nice layer of sweat covered my whole body.

"Oops… Sorry about that." A small chuckle came from behind me. Oh. That's how my hair was out of the way.

Leaning back on my knees, I grimaced in disgust. At least I felt a little better. But here I was, throwing up in front of _the_ Uchiha Shisui. Ugh! What an idiot I'm turning out to be.

"Sorry for throwing up in front of you, Uchiha-san." I turned, pulling the hem of my black dress towards my knees. It was a beautiful piece, long lace sleeves and top, a somewhat fitted body that clung in just the right places. I can't walk in heels sober, so I had put on a pair of simple navy flats to save myself the trouble.

Shisui shook his head, a huge smile on his lips. "Don't worry. Even Itachi threw up the first time I Shunshined with him." He paused and gave me a quick wink, a mischievous glint returning to his eyes. "But I didn't think the famed Blue Dragon would have such a weak stomach."

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't. All I could do was cross my arms and humph. Stupid Uchiha.

"Yeah well… You should give me some warning next time!" Wait. Where had I been before vomiting in this field? "Hey! I didn't finish my drink! You owe me one Uchiha-san." I sent a glare his way and he only gave me a small smirk in return.

"I'll gladly take you out for drinks anytime."

I got up, rolling my eyes, and started to walk towards the village. But it was dark, and I probably had a little too much. And I really was the clumsiest nin in Konoha. And the root was small enough where it was nearly out of sight.

I started to fall forward, all while cursing my luck. The ground stopped coming up towards my face, which was a relief.

I sagged into Shisui's arms. What did I do to have _him_ help me?

"Come on Dragon-san, let's get you home." With that warning, we were off.

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. My living room was swimming before me and all I could do was grip the white couch in front of me.

"Fuck me."

"Gladly." Shisui came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I froze. The feeling was not unwelcomed… but it was unexpected. Wait… that was unprofessional! But his chest was warm, and extremely well-toned. His arms were huge! His muscles were bulging as he moved his arms to pick me up. I gasped, locking my arms around his neck.

"Uchiha-san! Put me down!" I yelled, probably loud enough for my neighbors to hear. The apartment walls were pretty thin.

"But-but Dragon-san! I was just trying to comply with your request!" He pouted, which somehow made him even more irresistible.

"I-I…"

I was amazed at the ease he was carrying me. I was by no means fat, but I was definitely not the thinnest either. I was told I had a few fanboys. Many of those in my club told me I had amazing curves. And Jiraiya liked to peek on me when I was in the onsen. I had pushed them all aside, more worried about my shinobi career than anything else.

Shisui said nothing as he pushed open the door to my bedroom, then the door to my bathroom. The lights flickered on and I groaned. It was too bright. He gently placed me on the cold tile floor. I buried my face in my hands, trying to block out the harsh light.

Water started running and quickly filled the room with steam. I felt him walk out of the bathroom and return in seconds. Hands full with a clean set of pajamas.

"Take a shower and go to bed, Dragon-chan."

I looked up from my hands, actually studying him for the first time. His black eyes were kind, and expressive. Much unlike the majority of Uchiha's. His hair was not totally black, and the wildness of it softened his hard face. The Sharingan flickered on quickly, but was turned off just as fast. I wondered what I looked like right now. Most likely a hot mess, and he had just ingrained it in his mind. Wonderful.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san." I gave him a bright smile, moving to get up.

He was gone, only to reappear in front of me. Shisui had a wide, brilliant smile on his lips. He bent down swiftly, his breath right next to my ear.

"Call me Shisui." With a quick peck on the cheek he was gone.

"Shisui-san!" I yelled, earning me a loud request to shut up from my neighbor.

I grumbled and quickly jumped in the shower before the hot water ran out.

"Stupid Uchiha men."

Nekero had been surprisingly quiet through the whole ordeal. Which was nerve-wracking. She was plotting something, I could tell. And it would not be pleasant.

* * *

A/N

So this is the first chapter. It might seem a little OOC but it's been a while since I wrote last and I don't really have that much experience with Shisui. So it'll be a work in progress. But I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it! I might update later today with a second chapter.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to those that have read the story so far. Again, this was just something that I wanted to do and you don't have to review but it would be nice. I'm trying to get the "Shisui" flirty-ness down. It does get better in the later chapters. At least I think so hahaha!_

 _But enjoy the story!_

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

"You will be going on a S-ranked mission with ANBU Team One. It will be in two weeks, lasting for a month."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The girl rose up from her kneeling position, brown eyes determined. She clutched a white porcelain mask in her right hand, mission scroll in her left.

"Meet your team at ANBU Training Ground One at 1400."

"Hai." With a blink of her eyes, she was gone in a swirl of water.

She reappeared at the meeting place. There was still an hour until they were all supposed to meet but she wanted to scout out the area beforehand. It never hurt to be prepared.

With a thought, she made three Mizu Bushin, quickly explaining her plan of attack. They nodded and headed out to explore. She sighed and made up her mind to return home quickly to gather more weapons. Just in case.

In a rush of water, she quickly grabbed weapons and poisons, returning to the field just in time.

She slipped the mask on before the first ANBU appeared. They tensed, seeming surprised to not be the first one. The girl nodded, bowing slightly.

They nodded back, still unsure.

Two more showed up at the same time, clad in ANBU gear. The girl glanced down at her attire, picking at her plain black clothes. Her face was hidden by the mask, but she was blushing wildly in embarrassment. There was no way she could measure up to them.

"Dragon with Cheetah, Eagle with me." The three nodded and quickly split off with their partners.

The girl stood across from her training partner. He was tall, and bulky. They stood unmoving, studying her, waiting for her to make the first move.

She stilled, thinking intently. Her clones fed her information, and a plan was coming together. With a thought she was gone.

* * *

I can do this. It just has to be perfect… ha!

I can try at least.

I was on top of the pond that was in the north-east section of the training area. With quick hands, I laid out seals on top of the water. They sunk down to the bottom of the pond, glowing a faint blue before disappearing.

I slapped paper bombs onto about twenty kunai, throwing them around the area, hidden. It might be overkill, but I need this to work.

In seconds, he appeared on top of the water. A kunai in one hand, tanto in the other. He got into an offensive stance, then flew forward. I barely got two kunai out to block his weapons, meeting them with some force.

I brought up a leg to kick his thigh, forcing chakara into it. He blocked that too, and I heard our bones hit painfully together. He jumped slightly, just enough to bring his other leg up and kick me in the stomach.

I flew. And I think a rib cracked. But I couldn't get off the water, he couldn't try to follow me. Or else my secret would be revealed.

With a flick of my hand I threw a kunai into the water, using a chakara string to anchor me in the pond. My arm was almost yanked out of the socket but at least I was still over the water.

The ANBU appeared above me, coming down with volley of fire bullets. I cursed, and used chakara to pull a shield of water over me. There was no way I could get out of the way fast enough. A thick blanket of steam filled the area as the opposites met. Using it as cover I let myself drop into the water, and swam away.

At the end farthest away from our last encounter, I jumped up, sword drawn. We met in the air, sparks flying from the force of the metals coming together. We traded blows, twisting and kicking in the air as we fell.

I started running before my feet touched the water, sprinting around him. It was going to be-

Fuck. That buildup of chakara was immense, and that meant one thing.

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu.

And this one was _huge_. We were going to burn to a crisp, and he didn't even know.

With a thought and a rough push of my chakara, I called for the Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu.

The pond emptied, and we were left to stand on the rocky bottom. And when the jutsus collided, a huge explosion blew us towards the barrier walls. Water rained down, filling the pond again. I peeled myself off the rocky ground, staggering to the middle of the now much lower pond.

The mist was even thicker than before, clouding my senses. I paused, sending out my chakara.

CLANG…

I smirked, this was it, he was done.

"Yield."

Wait… There was a cold feeling on my neck. I turned my head slowly, seeing the glint of a kunai blade against a carotid artery. Just hard enough to draw a thin line of blood. I glared at the kunai pointed at his chest. Damn it, I had him too! Hmm….

I let go of the barrier, and dropped into the pond. It was time. In seconds I activated the seals, pushed chakara into the paper bombs, and pulled water around me to Mizu Shushin out of the destruction.

I watched as the earth split, and the pond start to drain into the cracks. I had no doubts that he could get away. He was the great Uchiha Shisui.

He appeared below me, staring up to the branch I was on. I waved, before jumping away from the round of shuriken.

With a small movement, I pulled out a poison, and coated a dozen kunai with it. He kept up easily, throwing kunai and shuriken in a cloud of smoke bombs. I blocked most of the weapons, using the set of poisoned kunai on chakara strings to deflect them.

The ANBU jumped through the smoke, tanto drawn again. I threw my kunai. They were just annoying little bugs it seemed the way he was knocking them away.

He was coming straight towards me, tanto gone. In a second Shisui was in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pushing us off the branch. We fell to the ground, struggling to get control.

"Ugh!" I was the one that landed on the ground, back scrapping over rocks as we skidded to a stop. I could feel my skin rip apart, my blood warm as it pooled below us.

With a quick twitch of my fingers, I pulled my poisoned kunai back towards us. Positioning them on his back.

"Yield."

We both froze, noticing that we were in a very compromising situation if anyone stumbled upon us.

"I'll give if you give." I said softly, smiling.

He chuckled, and rested his forehead on mine. "Fine, I give, Dragon-chan."

I could feel a small blush rise. This jerk.

I flicked away my kunai and he dropped the one he had to my neck.

Shisui leaned back, straddling my hips. He took off his mask, putting it to the side. I tilted my head to the side, curious as to what he was going to do.

He leaned forward, holding my arms down.

"You put up a decent fight, Dragon-chan." His breath tickled my ear, sending an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"Thank you, Shisui-san." A frown pulled at his lips when I said 'san'. What was wrong with that?

"How troublesome." I arched my head back, only to look up to Eagle and Crow upside down.

"Come."

I turned back to tell Shisui to get off, but he was already gone. I couldn't feel him anywhere. I frowned behind my mask, and slowly sat up. My back was on fire, but I wasn't going to let them see that.

They watched as I got up, collecting all of my weapons with quick flicks of chakara strings.

"Meet at the Uchiha manor in one hour." Crow paused. "Dress nice."

* * *

 _That's it for now! Hope it was okay :)_

 _I'll see if I can upload another chapter tomorrow before bed._

 _Have a good night/morning/day!_


	3. Chapter 3

_It's time for the dreaded dinner with the Uchihas. Let's see how well this works out..._

* * *

I stood outside the Uchiha compound, fiddling with the edge of the midnight black obi. The navy kimono was the only nice one I had that wasn't turned into a… seductive dress.

The guards finally waved me on once they got word I was actually invited into the main manor and not some crazy fangirl trying to get in. Apparently, they have had a few issues with them in the past. I nodded to them before nearly sprinting to the main house.

From the few Uchiha's that I have worked with in the past, there is one thing that has always stuck out. They were mostly punctual, if not early as hell. And I did not want to be late. A good first impression would help in the long run.

With only a few minutes to spare, I knocked on the door. It opened seconds later, relieving a slightly annoyed Sasuke dressed in an elegant black kimono. He nodded his welcome before moving away from the door.

I bowed and walked in, placing my shoes by everyone else's. Sasuke lead me towards the family room where Shikamaru was already waiting, seeming to be in a light sleep. He cracked open an eye before giving us a slight nod and closing it again. Naruto was talking to him, seeming oblivious to the fact that the Nara genius was not paying attention to his long-winded speech at all. I sighed and took a seat next to Shikamaru on the couch.

Minutes later, Mikoto called us to the dining room. Fugaku had taken his spot at the head of the table, watching with a slight curiosity in his eyes as we entered. I gave him a low bow before taking a seat on his left side, as far away as I could get. He hasn't said much to me and I did not expect him to, but it would be best not to give him a reason to fire questions off.

Sasuke and Naruto took the seats to Fugaku's right, leaving an open seat on their ends. If I placed a bet on it, the last seat was most likely for their female teammate, Sakura. We talk every once in a while. Mostly about healing abilities, and rare herbs I manage to pick up when I travel out of the village.

Shikamaru took the seat next to me on my right, yawning loudly. He gave me a slight nod as if he sensed my hesitations at being in front of so many nin. I gave him a small smile and folded my hands in my lap, keeping my eyes low to the table.

Sakura stumbled in a few minutes after we had settled in, apologizing for just coming from a shift at the hospital. She sat across the table from me, shooting me a soft smile before jumping into a heated conversation with her teammates.

I stared down at the table, making sure to keep as much attention away from me as possible. Which was easy with Naruto being extremely loud as he usually is.

I could feel Itachi and Shisui coming from deep inside the manor. They were conversing about something, but I couldn't tell what. I kept my head down, only looking up when I felt a tiny flicker of chakara.

"Troublesome Uchiha."

Shikamaru was now sitting between Itachi and Shisui. The unlikely Uchiha was turned towards me, a cat-like smile played on his lips.

"Dragon-chan!" He wrapped an arm around my waist, still grinning wide. "I'm glad you made it!"

"Hisashiburi, Shisui-san." I paused, noticing a small twitch come over his face. "Though, I must thank Fugaku-sama for allowing me to come to dinner."

"Nonsense." Mikoto floated into the room, holding onto a large platter of food. "I was the one to invite you." She had a radiate grin. She was also extremely beautiful. I had never seen her so close, just in passing in the market place. "I hope you enjoy dinner."

"Arigatōgozaimashita." I bowed as low as I could, given that the table was right in front of me. I could feel Shisui tightening his grip on me.

It seemed to be the right move because she giggled and whispered to her husband about how sweet I was being.

Dinner was passed around, and everyone dug in. It was amazing! I said as much and Mikoto waved me off, saying that it was a little something she whipped together. But the smile she wore seemed to show her happiness with how everything turned out.

I was drawn into a few conversations. Thankfully, nothing too serious. I had completely forgotten about the arm that was still wrapped securely around me until someone said something.

"Oi. Why ya got your arm around Heather-chan like that? You guys dating or somethin'?"

I looked up horrified towards the loud blonde, a solid blush working its way up my neck and cheeks.

"N-no!" I squeaked out. "We-um… we…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Shisui said nothing but slowly removed his arm, and I immediately missed the warmth.

"Hn."

I whipped my head to the right, eyes wide. Never have I ever, heard Uchiha Shisui say that. Ever. Okay, granted we haven't really been in each other's presence much but still. This was the oddball Uchiha we were talking about.

Everyone else seemed shocked too, because they looked at him like he grew a second head. His eyes were hard, staring down at the table. I blinked, and he was gone. There was absolutely no trace of him.

Everyone looked from the now empty spot towards me with various degrees of confusion. Slowly dinner picked back up. Thankfully, Naruto managed to distract the whole table, shooting me looks of guilt the rest of the night.

* * *

 _Yep, leave it to the knuckle head to ruin stuff. Eh. New chapter might be posted shortly._


	4. Chapter 4

_Whoo! Here we go. Let's see what happens this time..._

* * *

We were in the middle of the mission. Literally. Only two weeks were left, we knew our parts down to each second. And of course there was a giant ambush waiting for us as we tried to return to the village inn we were using.

I was getting tired. These people had a small army, and they kept coming. I guess having two damn Uchihas on your team upped the ante a lot.

I noticed I wasn't the only one getting tired. Shisui was slowing down, only flickering when needed. Itachi had taken a nasty cut to his calf, which seemed to have cut a tendon because he was down on one knee for most of his battles now. Shikamaru was becoming very limited with his shadow techniques, its range was extremely limited now. Everyone looked like they had gotten hit by a bus. Hard.

In short, this needed to end, and soon. I was trying to come up with a plan, but they never gave us a chance to rest. I slashed through three people with my tanto, only to turn around to face five more.

I watched, frozen in place, as Shisui stumbled and the enemy nin jumped on him in seconds. He let out a loud yell as the swarmed around him. He was definitely in pain!

"No!" I snarled, and could feel my chakara boil. The nin around me stopped their tracks, unsure what to think. I could feel Shisui's chakara flicker faintly. He was still alive, but there was no way he was going to be able to get out of this without taking some major damage.

A strong wave a hatred and fear came out, surrounding me and the shinobi close by. My chakara bubbled around me in a dark blue haze. My nails and teeth sharpened painfully, eyes bleeding into a sky blue. With a last burst of chakara, translucent wings bloomed from my back. My borrowed ANBU cloak was torn to shreds as they unfurled.

"Shisui!" I let the chakara wings propel me above the group of shinobi. Cutting down anyone that dared get in my way with my short sword.

I flew forwards, knocking down the shocked rouges around my teammate with a wave of water. They were carried away, crashing violently into the rock face on the far side of the field. There was a volley of sickening cracks that rang through the battlefield as their spines broke. Their bodies dropped to the ground in a mangled heap when the violent wave dissipated.

Shisui was beaten, and bloody. The once proud ANBU mask was cracked in half, falling off his face. You couldn't tell what it was supposed to be anymore, ruby red blood was smeared across the porcelain. His chest labored to rise and fall, his breath was too weak. One of his arms was bent at an odd angle. I didn't even need to use chakara to know that it was broken.

"Shisui! Please, wake up!" I slapped his face a few times, not getting any response. A low growl escaped from my lips and in seconds, I had green chakara flowing through his body. With my other hand I created a flood of water, drowning all of the enemy nin in one go. I wove chakara around my teammates to protect them. There was no way I would let any more harm come to them.

It was a few minutes later when the water sluggishly brought over my two teammates. I sent out healing chakara to them as well, making sure they would be okay. Thankfully, they were not as bad as Shisui and their injuries were healed in a few seconds.

 ** _'Kit. Be careful!'_** Nekero spoke up for the first time in a while. She had floated to the very front of my mind, being called up by my rage. **_'You're going to pass out! I don't have enough chakara to help you.'_**

 _'I know, but I need to save them!'_

Nothing would stop me.

Well. Nothing besides chakara exhaustion. Which was kicking in… now.

My chakara flickered out, and I let out a long string of curses. I dug around my packs for a soldier pill, but it was already too late. I felt my limbs going numb and my eyes drooping shut before I could find one. Without the chakara wings to help me stay up, my body fell to the side and I landed awkwardly on my arm.

 _'Nothing broke yet, so I should be in the clear for now.'_ With a yawn, I relaxed, letting the chakara exhaustion run its course. Sharp pain ran up and down my limbs as the chakara pathways closed in on themselves. A headache was starting to settle in the back of my head, stress moved the dull feeling to the forefront of my thoughts. _'I should be fine after a quick nap… Man, this light is super bright.'_ I screwed my eyes shut, trying to block out the harsh sunlight that came from behind the clouds. There was no way I was going to get out of this without suffering.

"Heather!" At least he was feeling batter now. The Uchiha clan would kill me if he ended up in the hospital.

With a groan, I forced open one eye long enough to register Shisui hovering above me before I smiled and passed out.

* * *

 _Hello! Hope it was okay! Please let me know what you think!_


End file.
